


The Best Boyfriend

by Jain



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: 14_valentines, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueno gets to know Aki better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Boyfriend

When Aki first introduced himself to Ueno for real--which was to say, as a student at his high school rather than as some sort of sexual plaything--sheer surprise prevented Ueno from realizing at first that his story didn't make much sense. If Aki was a student, then how could he be kept by some pervert like that without his parents calling the police, or at the very least notifying the school?

Still, Aki was sweet and friendly, and he'd latched onto Ueno as though he were _imprinted_ on him; even after Ueno started questioning Aki's story, it wasn't hard to ignore its discrepancies and focus instead on Aki himself. Aki, who was sweetly demanding and who daily coaxed Ueno into giving him lunch and ice cream and as much affection as Ueno was comfortable showing him in school.

Things became a lot clearer after Aki accepted the fact that Ueno's "no sex in school" policy was only part of the larger injunction: "No sex in public. Ever," and took him home with him one day. From the outside, Aki's apartment building looked almost identical to Ueno's. The apartment itself looked small and tidy--until Ueno looked into the living room and saw an older woman passed out on the sofa, with several bottles of liquor on the floor beside her. One of the bottles had fallen on the side and had spilled a pool of alcohol that Ueno could smell from the door of the room.

Aki got a paper towel from the kitchen, wiped up the spill, and threw away the paper towel without even a hint of expression on his face.

"Come on," he said, tugging at Ueno's hand. "My room's this way."

"Was that...your mother?" Ueno asked hesitantly, not wanting to be impolite, but needing to know.

"Yeah."

"And your father?"

"He doesn't live with us anymore." Aki opened one of the doors in the hallway and pulled Ueno inside, then shut and locked it behind them. "He sends us a check every month, and my mother spends half of it on rent and the rest on booze."

"I'm sorry."

Aki shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Right?" The expression on his face was calm and unconcerned, but Ueno thought he could hear a hint of a fear in the question.

It was surprising, both because Ueno hadn't thought Aki was capable of being afraid of anything, and because he hadn't realized until then that he'd never even thought about leaving Aki's apartment, with its sordid little family history. Of leaving _Aki_.

"Of course not," he said, and for him, at least, it really wasn't a big deal. "It doesn't have anything to do with _you_, after all."

An odd expression flickered across Aki's face, too quickly for Ueno to read, and then he leaned in to kiss him. It was strange that, despite the fact that they'd already done almost everything sexual that Ueno could imagine, this was only the second time that they'd ever kissed.

Ueno cupped his face, mindful of the still-healing bruises, and Aki melted against him. Their tongues slid together, hot and wet and perfect. Aki tasted of strawberry ice cream from lunch.

When they finally tumbled onto Aki's futon together, Ueno couldn't help but wince a little, wondering how well sound carried in the small apartment and whether Aki's mother might wake up and hear them. And then Aki unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and reached inside with one slim, skillful hand, and Ueno stopped caring. He pulled his own shirt off while Aki stroked him carefully, then started undoing the buttons down the front of Aki's shirt.

Aki had to take his hand out of Ueno's pants so that Ueno could tug his shirt off. Before Aki could reach for him again, Ueno rolled on top of him, pinning him down. Aki tensed for a moment, until Ueno started working on Aki's pants.

He tried to sit up as soon as he was naked, but Ueno shook his head and pushed him back down gently. "Hold still," he said. Then he took a deep breath and slid down the bed a little so that he could suck the tip of Aki's erection into his mouth.

"No," Aki murmured, not entirely persuasively. His hands slipped into Ueno's hair and tugged at it lightly. "You don't have to do that."

Ueno licked slowly down and up the length of Aki's cock. "It's good," he said. "I want to." Shockingly, it really _was_ good. He'd thought that this would be something he wanted to do for Aki, and instead it turned out to be more something that he wanted to do for himself. The skin of Aki's penis was almost impossibly soft against his tongue, and the liquid that seeped from the head was strangely tasteless, unlike he'd feared. Ueno found himself sliding his tongue against the slit more than once, trying to get more of it.

Aki shivered beneath him, his breath coming in sharp gasps. His hips moved restlessly, and Ueno held onto them with his hands, stroking the delicately sharp arch of bone. "oh," Aki said, very softly, and then louder, "_Oh_," and he tried to push Ueno's head away.

Ueno just held on as Aki shuddered once more and came in his mouth--which actually _was_ as disgusting as he'd imagined, but he swallowed quickly and tried to ignore the taste and texture as best he could. Aki was still trembling a little with the aftereffects of his orgasm, and Ueno stroked his thighs and the soft skin of his waist and sides until Aki pulled him up to lie on top of him.

"Please," he said, and Ueno knew instantly what he meant.

"Do you have anything to use?" he asked, trying in vain to keep from blushing. He'd done a bit of research after his first time with Aki, and he still felt bad that he'd taken him like that with nothing but saliva for lubricant, even if Aki hadn't seemed to mind at the time.

Aki gave him a small, secret smile and reached under his pillow. He opened the small tube underneath it and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers.

Ueno watched with wide eyes as Aki slid two fingers into his body. Aki fucked himself for close to a minute while Ueno stared. Then he pulled his fingers out of his body and reached for Ueno.

Ueno tugged his pants off quickly--their first time together had been _amazing_, but this time he wanted them to be skin to skin--and pressed slowly into Aki. He watched Aki's face carefully, saw the emotions flicker through his eyes as Ueno slid into him inch by inch, until finally Ueno was all the way inside him, and he leaned forward to kiss Aki's pretty little mouth.

Aki kissed back as though he were starving for it, and Ueno felt Aki's cock hardening between their bodies after only a few more thrusts. He slid one hand between them to play with it, and Aki moaned into the kiss.

When Aki came with a sharp cry a couple minutes later, the sense memory of being back in that other apartment, coming inside another person for the first time in his life, half-aroused and half-terrified, suddenly swelled up inside Ueno. And now here they were again, and this time he knew who Aki was, and--more than that--knew that Aki was _his_. He had to blink back unexpected tears when he came, and somehow Aki seemed to know what he was feeling and wrapped his arms even more tightly around Ueno's shoulders, holding him close as his cock spurted into Aki's body.

They lay pressed together like that for a long minute, until Ueno realized that he had to be crushing Aki and slid off to the side. Aki curled up around him immediately. The blankets were a tangle around their feet--Aki hadn't made his bed that morning--and Ueno pulled them up over the two of them.

Aki leaned his head against Ueno's shoulder and he traced delicate patterns along his other arm with one hand. They lay together silently for a while, just catching their breaths, and then Aki said, "I think you're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Considering what Ueno knew of Aki's _last_ boyfriend, he wasn't sure how much of a compliment that really was, but he said, "Thank you," anyway.

"Would you buy me a pet, if I asked you to?"

"Yes," Ueno said immediately. Then he thought about that a moment and said, "You do mean a _real_ pet, right? Like a kitten or a puppy."

Aki laughed gently. "Yes. Though I think I want a fish. Or maybe two fish, so that they won't get lonely."

"We can go to the petstore tomorrow after school, if you like," Ueno offered.

"All right." Aki turned his head to kiss Ueno's shoulder. "I'll let you name them. And you'll come to visit them, right?"

"Of course," Ueno said. "But only if you let me visit you, at the same time."

Aki smiled at him. "I think that I could do that."


End file.
